chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilix Wenson
Full Name: '''Lilix 'Li' Wenson '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Zanzer Hill, Alleos '''Class: '''Psychic History Lilix 'Li' Wenson grew up in calm old Zanzer Hill. He was treated as a regular child, had loving parents, and at some point gained a little brother as well. The only abnormal thing about him was that he developed the powers of a Psychic at the meager age of 5. His parents strictly instructed him never to use the powers, so he never did. The Psychic abilities remained hidden for most of his life, omly using them in private, mostly when he was alone and rarely around his parents if they needed it. However, even though the relationship with his parents was already tender with his Psychic nature, they became even more strained when Li started developing pro-Pokemon ideals, essentially rebelling against his heavily Belltower-supporting parents, causing to many an argument between the two inconsolable opposites. Somewhere when Li was sixteen years of age, another argument burst out between him and his parents, leading to the breaking of all contact between the two sides of the argument, and Li moving out to Levia Town. There, he aimed to become a strong Trainer, and, even more so, a Gym Leader. Personality Li is a happy-go-lucky kid, always jumping around and trying to get his Pokemon to work with him even if they don't want to, though his good relationships with Ben and Victor prevent them from goring him or getting mad, and rather leave the former amused and the latter annoyed at his futile attempts to get cooperation. He's always nice to people even if they aren't to him, with people who insult his size and figure, calling him 'girly', are an exception to this rule. He can be naive, sometimes refusing to believe some people are evil unless he sees so first-hand. However, when he does actually see them, or if they come over as really shady, Li will be wary around them. Li has very pro-Pokemon ideals, treating them as the sentient, intelligent flesh-and-blood creatures they are rather than the mindless monsters of mass destruction much of humanity views them as. Therefor, Li does not support the Belltower Company at all, preferring to stay in secluded, misty Levia Town where the people don't really seem to care either way. Meeting His First Pokemon Li saw Pokemon daily in Zanzer hill, mainly the professional trainers who were out to protect the village from wild pokemon attacks. He always liked the creatures, though, and took pity in those with cruel masters. As for his own Pokemon, a very regular Ghastly who came across a not so very regular young man, Li's first Pokemon, Ben, lived in an abandoned house in Levia, scaring passerby's for a good laugh and eating some dreams from the environment to stay alive. When Li heard about a ghost, he sought it out and eventually met Ben. He caught him, much to the Pokemon's dislike, but soon they grew close, realizing that the both of them loved to laugh and loved to prank. Before long, Ben evolved into a Haunter. He's been with Li ever since. Relationships '''Mr. and Mrs. Wenson: Li's parents, people who raised and fed him, but were never completely connected to him like parent and child usually were. Due to Li's Psychic powers and Pro-Pokemon ideals, they have broken off all contact with him. '''Pax Wenson: '''Li's 10 year old little brother. Shows some interest in Pokemon but is also constantly being indoctrinated by his parents. Li misses him, but it isn't enough to make him return home. Category:Player Character